


Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît (Il est si beau c'est sûrement vrai)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [595]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, l'autruche du port du Havre et le seul joueur qui sait jouer de l'équipe, le HAC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pierre est moins prude que Quentin sur ce point.
Relationships: Quentin Cornette/Pierre Gibaud
Series: FootballShot [595]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît (Il est si beau c'est sûrement vrai)

Le ciel prétend qu'il te connaît (Il est si beau c'est sûrement vrai)

L’un des aspects positifs de pouvoir jouer dans un club situé près d’une plage, selon lui, est la chance de pouvoir expérimenter n’importe quoi sur cette même plage à partir du moment où il n’y a personne pour observer. Pierre mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas pensé à faire ce genre de conneries en signant son contrat au Havre, bien sûr il y est pour gagner des matches et faire en sorte que Mathieu ne prenne pas de buts, mais quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, l’idée de coucher sur les galets ou sur le sable réside. Pierre ne devrait pas en être fier, mais qui serait-il pour ne pas se vanter d’avoir réussi à coucher avec son coéquipier sur des galets devant un soleil couchant et des vagues calmes. Bien évidemment, Quentin n’est pas spécialement satisfait que le nouveau défenseur dans son répertoire le glisse dans quelques discussions, mais il ne pourra jamais l’empêcher de rappeler à tout le monde que l’équipe est basée sur une ville portuaire…

Pierre sourit rapidement quand Quentin en parle finalement, première fois que c’est lui qui le fait, première fois qu’il ne semble pas en avoir honte d’ailleurs. Ses propres doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux pour le détendre, il n’y a personne autour d’eux alors qu’ils sont retournés sur la plage, les galets juste au-dessus d’eux. Lentement, il réussira à lui faire accepter qu’ils peuvent s’aimer sans que ça ne dérange personne. Pour le moment, le ciel est à la fois orangé et bleuté alors que tout ça se reflète sur la mer. C’est magnifique. Il dépose un léger baiser sur la tête de Quentin alors qu’il pense à ce que leur amour pourrait donner s’ils se démerdaient jusqu’à la Ligue 1…

Fin


End file.
